Safely, Home
by Jayne's Moonbrain
Summary: Years later after BDM and the show, life slows down for the former crew. A new person makes Jayne rethink how he wants his life to go.


+Firefly prompt-safety/family

The crew of Serenity have gone their separate ways; all moving in to begin lives of their own. Simon, River, and Kaylee still try to help anyone that was a blue sun puppet.

"She looks sort of familiar, don't she?"Kaylee's sweet voice said near Simon's ear. Simon thought hard. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't place it. "Like, maybe she grew up near me or was on a crew we passed..." Kaylee trailed off. River came out of the cockpit. "We're a day from Shadow. Inara and Mal are expecting us soon." Simon nodded and eased the woman off of the sedative. This had been a close one. Guards nearly caught Simon in a records strange locker and the codes they'd been given hadn't all worked. River's quick thinking had saved the day as usual.

Kaylee petted the woman's hair. "She's a real looker, ain't she?" She said with a smile. River nodded. "Definition of classically pretty. Symmetrical face and long hair. Eyes not too for apart and small pert nose."River said in a monotone. Grant, the co pilot came out of the cockpit too. "Inara hailed to check on us. Told her you'd wave back later. I'll get something cooking!" He kissed River's cheek as he passed. It had taken getting used to, but Simon had finally stopped glaring at him when he did that.

They'd met Grant through a contact of Zoe's; told he was a great pilot and cook. He had fit in instantly. He was from the same moon as Kaylee but had parents similar to Simon and River's. He had liked River instantly but it took her quite some time to warm to him romantically. Now, the two had a casual sweet relationship. Grant had no problems with kissing her cheek or holding her hand in public but kept everything else private out of respect to Simon. Simon really wanted to hate him and found that he just couldn't. Helped that he could cook.

The woman on the stretcher let out a sigh and opened her eyes slowly. Simon motioned River and Kaylee out and let the woman get up on her own. "Hello. My name is Simon." He said in a calm voice, holding his hands up. The woman shook her head and rubbed her forehead. "My sister and I broke you out a BlueSun run building. Do you remember?" She looked stricken and then nodded. "Water." She croaked and Simon handed the cup he'd brought. "Do you remember your name?"he probed gently. She nodded her head. "Ivy. My name is Ivy." She wasn't combative which was a relief. "Why did you help me?"she asked a little skeptically.

Simon sighed and sat back in his chair. "My sister went to a government sponsored academy when she was 14. They tortured her and turned her Into a psychic weapon. I had help getting her out. So now we try to help anyone we can in similar situations."he explained, keeping his emotions at bay. It still made him physically sick to think of the things they'd done to River in the name of science. "We? You said we? Is your sister one of the we?"she blurted out. Simon nodded and smiled. "Yes my sister is here. And my wife. And another friend. You're safe here." He supplied. She swung her legs over the bed. "Where are we going?"she asked, noticing she was on a ship. "We're currently heading toward a moon named Shadow to see a contact. But if you have family, we'd be happy to get you home."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I had a family. Don't know if I still do." Simon nodded in understanding. "Where are you from?" She shook her head. "Little moon no one has ever heard of called Foreston." Simons head was working double time. "We have an old friend from Foreston."he hinted. She sighed. "Not too many get out and stay alive." Her stomach growled loudly and they both smiled. "Our copilot is cooking right now. How about I get you something to wear and we go eat?" She nodded. As he stepped from the room, he heard her quite voice. "Simon, thank you." Simon just nodded, throat filling with emotions.

They entered the kitchen a few minutes later. Ivy, dressed in a pair of River's stretchy shorts and a t shirt of Kaylee's. All eyes turned on the pair of them. "This is Ivy. She's from Foreston. And she's hungry."the last bit was aimed at Grant who pulled a plate from their warmer for her. "Got plenty!"he said with a friendly smile. "Foreston? Oh like Jayne! I've always wanted to go. He made it sound so sweet."Kaylee said in a rush. Ivy blinked. "Jayne? Jayne Cobb? That's your friend?" She asked dumbstruck. She sat down and dug in anyway. "Yes! We know Jayne. You two friends?"Kaylee asked. "Neighbors actually." She took a second to swallow her bite. It really was good!

"Both our families co-own a ranch. Both have houses on the property. Haven't seen him in years!"she said in awe. And took another bite. "This is so good!"she said pointing to her half eaten plate. The guy, Grant, smiled at her. "Glad you like it!" "Maybe that's why she looked familiar." Kaylee said. The girl, River, finally spoke up. "He thought of you often but as a child." Ivy nodded. "Last time he was in town, I was 13." She said easily. Kaylee stood up, finished with her meal.

"Gonna wave Inara. I'll come back to clean in a minute."she kissed Simon lightly and left. The rest kept eating. Simon was determined to not ask Ivy any stressful questions but his head was running rampant with theories. Ivy sighed. "Yes I can read you. No, I'm not crazy. Yes, I'm proficient in many types of weaponry. And strangely yes, I trust you. No, I have no plans of running to the Feds."she said it all in a bored, matter of fact tone that left Simon feel much safer. He glanced at River who nodded once. Ivy was one of them.

Jayne Cobb had crewed on many ships in his day. Some had been ritzy and well stocked with pleasantries. Some had been nasty and he'd save every penny till he could leave. Some had been decently friendly. But none ever felt the way Serenity did. None had felt safe and welcoming and like family. Jayne's comm unit beeped and he tensed. He didn't get many waves usually. He clicked accept and Kaylees smiling face appeared.

"Heya Jayne!"she said excitedly. "Heya little Kaylee! Whatcha up to girl?" Jayne liked Kaylee the best out of the whole crew of Serenity and always had. She had always treated him fairly and was from his part of the universe. "Well, ya know how we pick up those packages?"Kaylee asked, always using the code. Jayne cleared his throat. "Uh yea, package wasn't what you ordered?" Kaylee squared her shoulders. "The package has an interesting address..." Kaylee trailed off. Jayne gave her a questioning look. "From Foreston..." Kaylee said with a sigh.

Jayne's face paled. "Ivy Dalton" he shuddered. Kaylee let out a sigh of relief. "She only said Ivy. She was treated the same way as River. Doesn't know if her family is still around." Jayne's stomach lurched. "They are!"he choked out. Kaylee shuffled awkwardly. "She might do better with a friend around."Kaylee said. Jayne was already packing a bag. "I'll be on Shadow mid day tomorrow. Might have to pick me up. Not sure where the transport lets off there." Kaylee smiled at him. "No

Problem. Jayne?" He looked back at her, still reeling. "I'm really glad to be seeing you even though its for this" Jayne nodded. "I miss you too sunshine girl." The comm clicked off and for the first time in years, Jayne felt ice cold.

Jayne arrived in Shadow at mid day. He recognized the area from visiting Inara and Mal a few years back. He was surprised how easy it had been to stay in touch with the old crew. They had separated to make new memories because old ones haunted them too much. Zoe was the first to leave. She notified them 1 month after her departure that she was carrying a child. Jayne couldn't imagine the mix of emotions; pain at losing Wash, elation at having a child finally, depression from seeing her husbands face in Derrial's bright blue eyes. Jayne walked the mile to Mal's ranch.

After Zoe left, Mal and Inara followed, settling down on Mal's mommas ranch and trying to keep Inara's sickness from spreading. Simon had done all he could but Inara needed warmth and sunlight, two things you couldn't get in space. So here they were. Jayne opened the fence and walked to the door, bag slung over his shoulder. His fist was up to knock when Inara opened the door, smiling, and pulled him into a comforting hug. Inara always smelled spicy yet homey at the same time. "Jayne, we've missed you so much!"

Jayne smiled against her shoulder. "Missed you too 'Nara!'" She beckoned him inside an Mal was walking out of the kitchen, drying his hands. "Get your ass over here!" Mal said in a gruff voice. Mal and Jayne hugged briefly. "Didn't know you were coming to this reunion." Mal said. Jayne let out a breath. "Kaylee waved last night. The girl they broke out...she's a friend of the family. Thought it'd be easier for her if he had someone she knew here. "Jayne explained. Mal nodded thoutfully. "This one fight back?"Mal asked. Simon and Kaylee had picked up a few that fought back, kicking and scraping until Simon had to dope them twice. "Didn't say. But Ivy, she's smart enough to get her bearings before attacking."

Mal and Inara exchanged a look. "How long have you known this woman Jayne?" Jayne took a second. "She's in her 20s so I've known her her whole life. First time I left she was 6. Next time. 12 or 13. Smart little girl. Reckon that's why they snatched her up." Inara held Mal's hand in hers. The two had come

leaps and bounds from how they were on the ship. Jayne shuffled his bags awkwardly. "I brought her some clothes from a female crew member that up and left. Probably should wash em first."

"I'll take care of that" Inara said easily. She grunted when he handed her the smaller bag. Mal immediately turned to help and Inara waved him off. Her illness took a lot out of her. Jayne knew she enjoyed being helpful anyway. Mal and Jayne could now hear the sounds of Simon's transport touching down out back. Mal smiled slightly and they both headed out. Inara was at their little (Mal dug) water hole washing the clothes. Her hand was over her eyes to ward off the flying dirt but she had a large smile on her face.

The gang plank came down and Kaylee skipped forward happily. Mal greeted her with a bear hug, lifting her clear off the ground. Jayne stepped forward to hug her too as the engines cut off and Simon descended as well. He and Mal

clapped each other on the back. Jaynes eyes were trained on the gang plank now. He saw their other pilot Grant come down and wave to the others. River and Ivy came down together.

Jayne was a little speechless. He'd briefly considered last night on his way here how different she'd look. She was still small, a good 5 inches shorter than River. She was curvy and clearly wearing ill-fitting borrowed clothing that only emphasized her curves. Her long dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She smiled widely when she saw him. Jayne opened his arms and walked the last few steps to her. He had worried last night that she might feel awkward. Instead, she looked relieved to see him and pressed herself to him tightly.

She sniffled a little against his chest. "Hey baby doll" he whispered against her ear. A muffled "hi"came from her but she was still enjoying the warmth. "You smell the same" she said quietly. Jayne laughed. "Your mamas soap. Ma sends them to me every so often." She nodded and finally pulled back. "Ready to meet the troops?"Jayne asked with a smile. She nodded, resolved to make friends. "This is Mal and Inara." Jayne said easily. Mal gave a friendly nod and Inara had an easy smile. "Welcome. Jayne brought some clothes for you that I washed. They'll be dry soon." Inara said sweetly. Ivy nodded. "Guys, this is Ivy Dalton."

"How about we get some grub going? Grant, willing to help us in the kitchen Mr master chef?" Mal asked with a laugh. Grant nodded. "Course sir!" Kaylee, Simon, and River laughed. Grant was a former brown coat soldier and as such, respected Mal's ranking. Mal slung an arm around Grant and they headed inside. River helped Inara to stand and hugged her too. "How are you feeling?" Kaylee asked now that Mal was gone. Inara sighed. "A little better. Still need 3 blankets at night but I'm not cold in the day. Been hungry lately." She said, sadness creeping in to her happy voice.

Jayne nodded thoughtfully. "Glad to hear your appetite is back!" Inara patted his shoulder and turned to Ivy. "We've got actual facilities. They're not advanced or anything but they're better than the on ship one!" Inara said. Ivy nodded. "Sounds amazing!"she said honestly. Ivy didn't even know how long it had been since she had bathed properly. Not that Simon hadn't cleaned her up. But it wasn't the same. Inara motioned them all inside and showed Ivy to the fresher.

It was a small-ish bathroom with the standard toilet and sink and a fresher on the far wall. Ivy pulled off her borrowed tank top and grimaced. Her shoulder had a purpling bruise the size of a foot. She didn't remember getting kicked but that could have easily happened. Chunks of time often went missing at the School. She pulled off the borrowed pants and stepped into the fresher. The warm water felt amazing. With all the people in the house, Ivy quickly washed. She knew how frustrating it could be to wait on someone when dinner was going.

She quickly dried and went to put her borrowed clothes back on. A knock on the door startled her. River pushed the door open wide enough and handed her a stack of folded clothes. "Thanks."she croaked. River nodded and left, door shutting. Ivy put on a pair of stretchy Capri pants and (what was obviously) a man's shirt. 'Probably Jaynes 'she thought happily. And what was that about? Jayne sure had changed since she saw him last. No longer a drunk, womanizing moron! She came out of the bathroom as Kaylee and Inara set the large dining table.

"Feel better?"Kaylee asked. Ivy nodded. "Neve underestimate the power of hot water!" Ivy said with a smile. It was really the first thing she had said to someone other than Simon and Jayne. Kaylee smiled reassuringly. "And Grant can really cook!"Inara said with a pat on her shoulder. She smiled back. It wasn't in Ivy to not appreciate what all they'd done for her. Who knows where she'd be without Simon, Kaylee, and River. The men started bringing plates of food from the kitchen and everyone sat down to eat. Ivy's head throbbed. Hearing so many thoughts at once was a lot to take in. Jayne noticed her wince. "S'wrong baby doll?" He asked worried. River cut in. "Reading takes some getting used to. Try concentrating on one person at a time until their thought is the loudest you hear."

Ivy nodded and focused on River first. Rivers thoughts swam organized and Ivy appreciated that. Mal cleared his throat. "So how come she isn't..."he trailed off and gestured toward River. Jayne snorted. "Ya mean, how come Ivy ain't moony?" He said with a smirk. River smiled slightly and shook her head. "Not as much work done, ape man. Brain isn't as fragmented." Simon had mentioned something about River being unstable at first. Ivy let out a breath. "I don't feel out of control. Just feel like my head is over stuffed."she sad quietly. Kaylee rubbed her hand soothingly.

"Simon and River will figure out how to help."she said with a smile. But Ivy gleamed something off of her. "You think I'm dangerous?!"Ivy asked, standing suddenly. Jayne glared at Kaylee but Simon spoke first. "It's possible they conditioned you the same way they did River. A weapon that fires when triggered."he said simply. He was trying to detach again. But Ivy could hear the worry. Tears flooded Ivy's eyes. 'They don't trust me!' "Excuse me."she said and walked outside towards the ship.

She heard heavy footsteps behind her and didn't need to be a reader to know it was Jayne. He sat on the gang plank next to her. "Do you remember when Mattie first got sick?"he asked. Ivy looked at him in shock. "Of course!" Jayne nodded. "Ma an Jace went around the house, removing anything with filters and dusting everything like a queen were coming...remember?" Ivy nodded, confused. "And then your mama did the same in your house?" "Yea. You guys were always over! We had to make sure Matty would be safe at our house too!"

Jayne was nodding along. "Exactly. The only way Simon knows to fix ya is what worked on Riv. So, it's like, he don't know no better. It's not that they don't trust you. It's that they want to be safe first." Ivy let out a breath. "Alright, I guess that makes sense. Do you think I'm dangerous Jayne?" She asked earnestly. Jayne laughed loudly. "Ya decked me when you were 5! I had a bruised cheek for 3 days. Plenty dangerous!" They were both laughing now. "Thanks for the shirt"she said with a nudge. He waved it off. "Nah. Think of it as a comfort a home!"

She smiled and leaned in. He was actually a little nervous. It had been a long time since he'd had a woman in his arms in a soft way. Usually if he was this near a woman, sexing and the exchange of money was involved. Ivy rolled his eyes. "Jayne the man whore. Sure didn't see that coming when I was a kid. I looked up to you, ya know." He nodded. "Right up until I left again." He said sadly. Ivy blushed. "Yea, uh, can we not talk about that? It's embarrassing!" Jayne nodded awkwardly. "I mean, ya understand now why I couldn't do anything right?"he probed. She sighed. "Yes, Jayne Cobb. Thank you for not kissing my 13 year old self back. I'd have a lot more reservations bout seeing you now if you had." She said sarcastically.

Jayne let out a sigh of relief. "We good then?"he asked. She nodded and smiled. "We're fine Jayne."

The room situation was awkward. There was no way Simon was going to let Grant and River share a room! Inara and Mal had their own room. Simon and Kaylee would take the guest/future baby room. There was one more room and Simon had forbade it to go to River and Grant. Grant smiled shyly and said he'd take the couch. River said Ivy should get the room and Ivy automatically refused. Jayne rolled his eyes and said she'd take the room and he'd sleep on the floor in there leaving Grant and River the living room couches. Simon had blown up again and River, having had enough, smacked his shoulder and called him a boob. Mal laughed for a while.

Ivy settled into the room a little hesitantly. Jayne sleeping on the floor was a comfort. She acted annoyed but knew he saw right through it. Inara had more blankets than any 3 people combined should own. But as Simon had explained, Inara's illness had taken away her body's ability to regulate her body temperature among other things. Inara set a stack of blankets in the already made bed and kissed Jaynes cheek. "Goodnight you two. Call if you need anything." She said sweetly.

Jayne took a roll pack out of his bag and laid it out on the floor. Ivy shuffled awkwardly. "Pretend we're camping."he suggested after a couple of quiet minutes. Ivy sighed and laid down. She could hear the thoughts loudly from Jayne and tried to tune him out. Jaynes's mind was not as simple as Simon had joked earlier. He had complicated thoughts about going home after all this time, keeping her safe, and keeping his family from Serenity safe.

Dawn came way too early for Ivy's liking. Jayne shook her awake and they both packed their things in silence. Inara had left out some baked goods and packs of protein for breakfast as everyone prepared to leave. Ivy saw the larger ship in the field and turned to Jayne in confusion. "That's Serenity. Ya didn't think we were taking Tam's ship did ya? Wouldn't all fit." Ivy nodded in understanding.

Foreston was only a few hours from Shadow. The ride was pleasant. Everyone on board showed Ivy their old bunks. Some bunks still had a few knickknacks including Kaylee's hammock in the engine room. Mal proudly displayed where he had smacked Jayne with a wrench and then locked him in the gangplank air lock. Ivy just laughed. They has finally broken atmo into Foreston. Jayne explained to the rest of the crew how the Dalton/Cobb farm worked.

When Ivy's and Jaynes's dads were first starting out, they couldn't afford it on their own. So, being friends, they bought it together. At the time, it only had one house on it. Once each family had two kids, the men set to work building a second house. Jaynes's family had 6 kids and Ivy's had 8. Jayne was the second oldest. Ivy was the the second youngest. Now. The two houses stood even more packed with people as the oldest kids had spouses and kids of their own. They still worked the same land and split the profits straight down the middle. Jaynes's mom sold things she knits for extra scratch and Ivy's mom sold handmade soaps and candles.

As Serenity touched down on the farm, Ivy became visibly nervous. She hasn't seen her family in 6 years. Would they even recognize her? When she left at 18, she was scrawny and (in her opinion) not pretty. Now she was curvy and her hair was much longer. The gang plank dropped and Mal and Jayne stepped off first. "You got a lot of ner- JAYNE JESSE COBB!" Ivy recognized her moms voice instantly and froze. "Didn't have nothing to bring ya till yesterday."Jayne's booming voice started.

Ivy took a deep breath and walked down the ramp. Her mothers eyes watered instantly. "Ivy Rae..."her mother began, tears falling steadily. "Hi mama."she sad quietly. Her mom opened her arms and Ivy ran to them. Someone cocked a gun. All eyes turned to Vera Cobb, brandishing a shot gun at Jayne. "Not even a wave, Jayne Jesse, I know I taught you better than that!" Jayne swallowed hard. "Ma, look who is here!"he cried and Ivy waved still clutched to her chest. "Hey MamaV!"Ivy said sweetly.

"You get your little ass over here Ivy Rae and give me a proper kiss!" Vera said with a smile. "Not little anymore!"Jayne said with a snort. "You keep your eyes off her backside until you put a ring on her finger Jayne!" Mal choked on his laughter and the rest of the crew had gathered. "Ma, Gigi, this is: Mal, Kaylee, Inara, Simon, River, and Grant. Guys this is my ma and Ivy's ma Gigi." Everyone has waved and were chatting happily.

Jayne could hear horses headed they way and tensed momentarily. More than likely, it was more family on their way over and he was right. Jace Cobb(oldest) and Isaac Dalton(also oldest) dismounted their horses in awe. Isaac looked near tears. He pulled Ivy to him quickly and hugged her hard. Jace put his hand on Jayne's arm. "Heya little man!"he said. Kaylee snorted. "Little?!" Gigi Dalton spoke up first.

"Alright. Boys, were gonna need meat from the freezer. Vera, gonna need help to feed this pack!" Vera nodded easily. "I can cook!" Grant spoke up easily. Gigi looked him over. "With me. Rest of you, peelin' potatoes and getting to chores. Trust y'all know how to clean!"

Everyone separated and began attending to things. Ivy walked over to the fence surrounding the horses and pulled herself to a sitting position on the top rail facing the horses. She breathed deep. Jayne walked up behind her. "So, that old shed. Thinking I might tear it down while I'm here."he spoke quietly. "Mmhmm."she answered. "Yep. Maybe rebuild it. Maybe build a house there too." He said standing directly behind her, her back to his chest. "That so?"she said with a smile. He smiled too. "Yep. Maybe settle down, start a family, all that..."he said. She leaned back against him. "Ya know, you don't really have to marry me to check out my ass." Jayne laughed loud. "I know. But it helps. AND if my ma hinted at it already its really only a matter a time before 'they' start planning a ceremony!"

She stood up and turned around on the fence. She sat back down with Jayne standing between her legs. "Usually people have feelings for one another before proposing marriage." She said with a laugh. He set his hands down on either side of her legs on the fence. "You don't maybe feel like this is a long time coming?" Jayne asked feeling a little strange. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. She smiled slightly. "I've had a crush on you since I was a kid." She said shyly. He tilted her chin up. "I know. And if we'd been closer in age, I mighta kissed you back before." He made a vague gesture but she understood. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe you should try now."she hinted.

Jayne swallowed hard. "It's actually been a really long time since I kissed a woman. May not be so great." He said with a slight blush. She laughed a little and nudged his chest with her knee. She leaned up and kissed him softly. Jayne was surprised how sweet it was. Just a simple brush of lips against each other before Ivy pulled back. "And now we've been each others first kiss!"she said with a cheeky wink. Jayne shook his head. "You haven't actually answered my question."he reminded her. She scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Don't recall you asking one JJ!" She pushed him slightly with her knees and hopped off the fence. "Later Jayne!" She was gonna be trouble!

Malcolm Reynolds had peeled many potatoes in his day. As he'd cleaned many a root vegetables. But none as many as he was doing now. Bags and bags (and bags) of vegetables were being washed and peeled and cut before being shifted to one side of the house. Mal couldn't imagine how big a pot they'd need to cut all these AND meat! Inara strolled in, bringing more flavor packets from the ship. "Nara,love, you should get your shawl." Mal said in a quiet voice but three sets of eyes turned their way anyway. Inara smiled widely. "I'm not the least bit cold!" Mal smiled broadly back and felt her (warm!) arm. Maybe she was finally getting better.

Ivy came in to the kitchen with a pale of water. "Awful long trip to the well..."Gigi started. Ivy blushed. "Had to reacquaint myself with the area." Isaac's wife Leada snorted. "Is that what the kids calling it these days?"

Several people laughed including Seren (Ivy oldest sister, second oldest kid), and Matty (Jayne's sister, youngest). Ivy has not expected what Jayne had said. Sure, their feelings were a long time coming. But it a big leap from crush to married. "Mind your business!"Gigi called. Ivy smiled widely. It was good to be home.

The meal has taken hours to put together an Jayne couldn't remember ever eatin better. The clean up has also taken hours but no one has really minded that. Now, Jayne sat on the ramp of Serenity. Family and friends were scattered around him, enjoying the bonfire Isaac Dalton had started. Mal and Inara were occupying one chair. Simon, Kaylee, and Grant had a bench. River was hanging upside down from a tree. Some things clearly never changed. Ivy was busy bouncing from person to person; social graces still very much intact.

She hadn't answered his question. Jayne knew that it was only a matter of time between the two of them. But he was determined to allow her that time if she needed it. Ivy plopped herself down next to him on the ramp. "Good to be home?"she asked quietly. Jayne wound an arm around her shoulder. "It is. How you feeling?" He had expected her to tense but she relaxed against him. "Good. Better than I have in years." Her answer was quiet an sincere and Jayne let the smell of wood burning fill him fully. "Yes." Jayne blinked in confusion and looked at her. She had randomly said yes and Jayne had no idea what that meant. She rolled her eyes. "My answer. It's yes."she said quietly and slowly.

His arm tightened around her. She leaned up to kiss him slowly and Jayne smiled into it. Serenity had felt like home but Ivy was home. Warm and sweet and comforting. And safe.


End file.
